The invention relates to a sanitary insertion unit having an insertion housing which is insertable into a sanitary supply line and which includes a continuous flow regulator which has at least one through flow opening with a fluid flowing therethrough and in which through flow opening a flow restrictor which is disposed in an installation plane which is transversely oriented to the direction of throughflow is provided, wherein at least one control gap which is disposed between a wall which is at least in sections profiled or contoured and which delimits the through flow opening and an adjacent outer side of the flow restrictor is provided, and wherein the flow restrictor, under pressure from the medium flowing through, is elastically deformable in such a manner that, by forming the flow restrictor into the profile feature or contour feature of the wall which is at least in sections profiled or contoured, the usable continuous flow cross section of the control gap is narrowed.
Various insertion units which are mountable on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting by way of an insertion housing are already known. The insertion units known in the past include a jet controller which, at the water outlet, has to shape the inflowing water from the supply network into a homogenous, non-spraying and, if applicable, sparkling soft water jet. In order to tune the volume of water exiting from the water outlet to a defined maximum value per unit of time, independently of the water pressure, the jet controller, on the inflow side, upstream has a continuous flow regulator.
In this manner, a sanitary insertion unit of the type mentioned at the outset which includes in a circular housing section of its insertion housing a continuous flow regulator having an annular flow restrictor which is made from an elastic material and which delimits a control gap between itself and a profiled or contoured housing wall is already known from FR 2 117 611 A5. Under pressure from the water flowing through, the elastic flow restrictor is able to form into the profile features or contour features of the wall delimiting the control gap in such a manner that the control gap increasingly narrows as the pressure increases.
However, the annular shape of the flow restrictor which is made from an elastic material in the insertion unit known previously from FR 2 117 611 A5 requires a circular housing cross section of the insertion housing.
From DE 102 28 490 C1 a sanitary insertion unit having an insertion housing in which two coaxial continuous flow regulators having in each case an annular flow restrictor from an elastic material are provided, is known. Here the flow restrictor lying on the outside encompasses a central control pin in which a passage opening in which the second flow restrictor lying on the inside is disposed, is provided. Corresponding to the circular shape of the two coaxial flow restrictors, the insertion housing of this insertion unit known previously from DE 102 28 490 C1 also includes a circular housing cross section.
Also, sanitary outlet fittings have already been achieved which are to meet high aesthetic requirements and which have a water outlet which is rectangular in cross section and the opposite longitudinal sides of which, in comparison with the walls which are transversely oriented to the longitudinal extent and which form the broad sides, has a greater length. In order to also shape the water exiting from such a water outlet into a homogenous, non-spraying and, if applicable, sparkling soft water jet, jet controllers which are insertable into the water outlet and the jet controller housing of which has a housing cross section which is adapted in shape and is thus rectangular have already been achieved.
In this manner a jet regulator is previously known from DE 10 2007 047 112 A1, of which the jet regulator housing includes a housing cross section which is rectangular and therefore adapted to the outlet fitting which, in the usable cross section is likewise rectangular. The inflow-side end face of the jet regulator housing is formed by a distributor face which has a multiplicity of passage holes and is designated for distributing the inflowing water onto the rectangular continuous-flow cross section. In the fitting housing, a continuous flow regulator is provided ahead of the jet regulator and spaced apart therefrom in the direction of flow. This continuous flow regulator, with its insertion housing which is circular in cross section, is inserted into a line section which, in its usable cross section, is round.
In comparison with the continuous flow cross section of a rectangular jet controller, however, the usable continuous flow cross section of a round continuous flow regulator may be too small. Also, turbulences which may arise at the transition from the round continuous flow cross section of the continuous flow regulator to the rectangular continuous flow cross section of a rectangular jet controller, in particular in the region of the water outlet, are undesirable.